The Shadow Stalker
by Unheoly
Summary: Galaxy has always been an outcast among the RainWings due to his origins of being a hybrid. While there was two dragons who were hybrids, Galaxy has noticed that they know where they belong. Galaxy is unsure if he belongs with which tribe. After endlessly looking an answer, in his dreams, a mysterious dragon comes to him, saying he has all of those.
1. Prologue

The talons of the black dragon pounded against the ground of the rainforest. In the mouth of the NightWing, a blanket was held there. A small dragonet was wrapped around it. The dragonet slept quietly as the NightWing ran. The rainforest was dark as sky was full of stars. She made sure to run silently as she dashed past slumbering RainWings. The NightWing didn't want to wake anyone up. She had to go undiscovered. The NightWing successfully dodged trees, bushes, and whatever might have been in the way. The NightWing breathed heavily after a long time of running.

The NightWing looked up at the night sky. Her eyes widened with panic. The moon in the sky started to come down. Daylight would come soon. She needed to hurry so she could return to the Night Village in one piece. She knew if her family found out about this dragonet, she wouldn't make it out alive. The NightWing picked up her pace. She didn't care that she was tired, This was much more important to the NightWing.

She sighed with relief when she passed through all of the sleeping RainWings. She looked ahead to see Glory's hut. It was almost near. The NightWing suddenly paused. She saw two RainWings that were wide away. The NightWing spread open her wings. She flung herself up in the treetops. The NightWing climbed over the trees, avoiding the RainWings. The NightWing looked down to see the RainWings walking off to their hammocks to sleep in. The NightWing dived down to the ground, and then ran toward Queen Glory's hut.

The NightWing stared at the hut for a while. It was much bigger than when Glory first became queen. It now had doors and was much bigger. The NightWing sighed as she placed down her dragonet wrapped in a soft blanket. The dragonet started to open his bright green eyes. The dragonet started to squirm around, trying to get to the NightWing. The NightWing jumped back. She gently pressed her palm on top of the dragonet's head, trying to keep him back.

"No, you have to stay here. My family can't see what you are." the NightWing told the dragonet.

The NightWing wrapped the blanket tightly around the body of the dragonet. She placed him down in front of the door. The NightWing lifted up her talons. She pressed them against the door. At first, the NightWing hesitated. She looked down at her dragonet. She then looked back at the door. She sighed. The NightWing sighed. She loudly knocked on the door. She made sure it was loud enough for someone to hear. The NightWing paused. She then heard a dragon walking over. The NightWing lunged into a bush. She quickly crawled up a tree, looking down on Glory's hut.

She watched as the door slowly opened. The NightWing looked to see Deathbringer's head sticking out of the entrance of the hut. He looked to the sides, and then looked down. Deathbringer flinched when he saw the dragonet. Deathbringer fully stepped out of the hut. He looked around, seeing if any other dragons were around. The NightWing kept herself blended into the shadows. She didn't want Deathbringer to notice her.

Deathbringer looked down at the dragonet. He quickly picked up the dragonet, unwrapping it from the blanket. The dragonet squirmed around in Deathbringer's grasp. Deathbringer glanced around once again. Deathbringer then quickly went back into the hut. The door was closed completely. Once it was closed, the NightWing quickly ran off. She didn't bother to look back. She knew that her dragonet was safe, and that was all that mattered.


	2. Chapter 1

The more forest part of the Rainforest Kingdom was completely silent. Not a single creature made a sound. All of the bugs there were even silent. In all of the silence, a black figure moved swiftly. Whenever there was a nearby bush, the figure would dive in. The figure would then go to the next bush. While the figure did it, it was able to stay silent. The black figure stealthy crept up on something it saw. It was something that appeared to be red. The figure spread opened its wing widely as it lunged at it.

"Galaxy, what are you doing?"

Galaxy quickly spun around as he held the red berries in his mouth. He snapped out of his fantasies. His head turned to look at own of his closet friends out of all of the RainWings, Hibiscus. Hibiscus's scales were a grayish blue. The dots on her body were violet like the flowers, along with the scales under her eyes, under her wings, horns, and tail. She looked at Galaxy. He could see concern in her stare.

"You're hunting raspberries as if you're a NightWing hunting a hog." she told him.

Galaxy spat out the raspberries. "I was just hungry, and my NightWing instincts were just coming to me, but I still had the appetite of a RainWing."

Hibiscus then smiled. She giggled a little. "Well, there's no need to hunt like a NightWing. You're a RainWing! Come on, just eat those raspberries. If you're still hungry, then there's some fruit back in Glory's hut."

Hibiscus's wings spread open. She then flew up into the trees. Her wings closed as soon as her tail curled around one of the thick branches. Galaxy watched as the RainWing went off. Galaxy sighed as he looked at himself. He wondered how Hibiscus could see him as a dragon that was pure RainWing. All of the RainWings knew that he was a hybrid. All that was known that his mother was a NightWing, and his father was a RainWing. He was left in front of Glory's hut. He was adopted by Glory and Deathbringer with how no one would claim him as their son.

All of the RainWings knew that he wasn't one of them. His scales were as black as a NightWing's. He did have some figures of a RainWing. Galaxy had dots on his body like a RainWing that were all neon green. While RainWings could change their color, Galaxy couldn't. His scales under his wings were all different colors. The scales there were normally just the colors of the rainbow, but Galaxy has learned how to slightly change them. Galaxy's head and wings were shaped like a RainWing's, but his tail just looked like one of a NightWing's.

Galaxy sighed. He picked up the raspberries that he had. The dragon proceeded to shove all of the berries in his mouth. Galaxy quickly swallowed them all. Galaxy spread open his wings. Even if his tail wasn't like a NightWing's, he wanted to try to tree gliding. Galaxy flew up into the trees. He made sure his tail wrapped around one of the branches. Galaxy then closed his wings. Galaxy gasped when he fell to the ground.

Galaxy grunted. He looked up to see Hibiscus walking back to him. Galaxy slowly got back on his talons. The RainWing chuckled as he looked at Galaxy. "Looks like you're not very good at tree gliding at all still." she giggled.

"I blame this tail." he hissed as he flicked his tail toward Hibiscus.

"I think it just might be your skills. Have you been listening to the advice Ocelot has been giving you?" she replied back.

"I think it's all working for Ocelot because he has a normal RainWing tail." Galaxy said back with a more stern voice.

"Well, it doesn't matter now. Let's just get back to the other RainWings. This time, we can just walk."

"Walking is preferred." Galaxy sighed.

The two dragonets walked off, side by side. They pushed themselves through all of the bushes and plants that were around. As they walked, Galaxy glanced around. While everything looked so nice and he liked living with the other RainWings, he wasn't sure if it was the right one. The instinct of acting like a NightWing has come to him, but the instincts of a RainWing has also mixed in. Galaxy wasn't sure why it was difficult for him just to pick which tribe he belonged with.

 _Well, now isn't the time to think about that. I guess I should just try to live as a RainWing. Just for Hibiscus maybe. If she can always pretend that I'm pure RainWing, then I can too._ Galaxy told himself as he pulled himself out of his deep thinking. He knew thinking about this wasn't going to help. Besides, Galaxy just wanted something to eat before we went back to training with Ocelot .


	3. Chapter 2

Galaxy soon arrived back at the main area of the Rainforest Kingdom. He wandered around, looking around. He saw RainWings either laying around, eating, or playing games. The dragonets his age were all playing hide and seek, being able to blend into the area around them. Galaxy has always wished that he could play hide and seek with the other RainWings, but he couldn't think about that now. Galaxy was hungry. He just wanted some fruit.

Galaxy looked over to see a pile of fruit. Other RainWings joyfully dug into the fruit they ate. Galaxy walked over. His eyes mostly targeted the mangos that he saw. Galaxy sat down as he held one of the mangos in his talons. He started to dig into it. Galaxy glanced up. He then saw another dragon approaching him. Galaxy saw it was Firefly, his adopted sister. Firefly sat down next to his side.

"Hello there, Galaxy! Looks like you're hungry, huh?" Firefly greeted.

Galaxy quickly swallowed the mango with one bite before speaking. "Haven't eaten anything recently. I just needed something to fuel me for the rest of the day you know."

"You really do eat like a NightWing. You eat fruit as if it's some fat hog." Firefly chuckled.

"And you don't?" he questioned.

"Well, no. I guess I've just lived around the RainWings to where it's normal for me." she replied back for an answer.

"I've been living here since I was one year old. Why haven't I adopted yet?" he asked his adopted sister.

"Ummm, takes time for different dragons?"

"Firefly! Galaxy!"

The two dragons heard their names being called. Their heads turned over to look over at Glory's hut. Galaxy and Firefly saw Glory standing outside of it. The two dragonets both walked over to their mother. Galaxy glanced around the hut as they approached it. Galaxy saw Tamarin tending to the flowers that grew around Glory's hut. Kinkajou also seemed to be helping Tamarin with all of the flowers. Galaxy have begin to notice that they were always there, either speaking to Glory or tending to the flowers when at the hut. After the two RainWings became adults, they atomically became one of Glory's closest dragons in the kingdom.

"What is it, mother?" Firefly asked Glory.

"Just wanted to tell you that Ocelot is waiting for you. He said that he would be waiting for you both in the open area where all his training takes place." Glory told them.

Firefly and Galaxy both groaned. They two dragons have always hated training, especially Galaxy. With how they were half NightWing, the two couldn't do what normal RainWings did. Even because of this, Ocelot ignored this. He just keeps on acting as if the two all had the abilities of a RainWing. Because of this, the two dragons never liked training with Ocelot.

"I know you don't like training with him, trust me, I would feel the same if I had to be with a dragon like that, but training is required for you two also, no matter what." Glory told them.

"But we're hybrids. We're half NightWing. We aren't pure RainWing." Firefly pointed out.

Glory sighed. "I know, but you two live here, not with the other NightWings."

"Fine." Firefly moaned. She didn't seem like she wanted to argue with her mother, especially with how she knew Glory would always win, so she decided to listen to the commands given. Firefly trotted off, using her tail to flick up a pineapple as she walked on.

Galaxy turned around. Before he could follow his sister, Glory stopped him. He flinched as his head whipped around. Galaxy turned the rest of his body when Glory took her talons off of his shoulder.

"What is it?" Galaxy asked.

"You seem bothered by something. Is something wrong?" Glory told him.

Galaxy jumped. "Ummmm...'

"Don't play dumb with me, Galaxy. I know you better than you might think. I can tell when something's wrong." Glory replied back, her wings flaring up.

"It's nothing. You just startled me with the question." Galaxy said back.

"Oh come on, if you're going to lie to me, then you could've come up with something that was better than that." Glory hissed. Galaxy watched a the RainWing queen's scales turned orange. He knew that Glory was irritated with him. Galaxy had guilt all over huis face.

Glory sighed with annoyance. "We can just talk about this after you get back from training with Ocelot. No buts at all now."

"Y-Yes, mother." he told her before he started to run off, trying to now catch up with Firefly.


	4. Chapter 3

Galaxy was soon able to catch up with Firefly. He breathed heavily. Firefly looked over at him when she saw Galaxy. When Galaxy was able to catch his breath, Firefly spoke to him. When Galaxy was able to, he looked over to see that some blackberries were hanging on a nearby branch. He used his wing to pick up a couple of them. Galaxy shoved them in his mouth and swallowed him. He looked over at Firefly.

"What took you so long?" Firefly questioned.

"Mother just wanted to talk to me. Nothing much." Galaxy responded back.

"Oooo, are you in trouble?" she giggled.

"No, I'm not. She just wanted to talk to me, that's all." he said.

"Ooooo, I can tell you're lying. I know you're in trouble!" Firefly chuckled.

"No, I'm not! Stop acting so immature." Galaxy snapped.

"Hey, you two, stop fighting and come over here!"

The two swung their head over. They saw Ocelot shoving his way through a bush. His scales were a mix between red and black. Firefly and Galaxy both froze as they looked at Ocelot. He glared at the two dragons. Ocelot started to walk toward them.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself now?" Ocelot hissed.

"Sorry, Ocelot." Firefly and Galaxy both said to Ocelot.

"Good." the RainWing spoke. His scales turned back to what they regularly looked. His scales were copper with black spots over them. Ocelot's scales under his wings were always a flaming orange. Galaxy knew how much the RainWing wanted to look an ocelot since that was his name after all.

"Is training going to start?" Firefly questioned.

Ocelot nodded. "Now follow me. No complaining."

The two dragonets followed behind Ocelot. Ocelot just walked, knowing that Firefly and Galaxy couldn't tree glide and how it would be hard to fly. "I can't believe that these pathetic dragonets are the children of the queen." Galaxy heard Ocelot mutter under his breath as he walked.

Firefly and Galaxy soon arrived at the training grounds. Ocelot sat down in the center of it. They walked up to the RainWing, awaiting what they would have to do. Ocelot looked over at Firefly, his eyes squinting. Firefly waited for what he had to say, but Galaxy noticed that she did show signs of being slightly nervous.

"What happened to your old trainer for tree gliding and venom shooting?" asked Ocelot.

"Well, Blackberry told my mother that she was done with training me, so I'm sort of know with you." Firefly explained.

"Wouldn't have blamed her." Ocelot sighed.

"So, what are we learning exactly with you?" Galaxy questioned.

"Tree gliding." he simply replied back.

Ocelot lunged up. His tail curled up around one of the branches. The RainWing swung his way over to one of the thicker branches. Ocelot perched up one a branch that was higher than some of the thicker ones. Ocelot pushed some of the branches to the side, allowing the two thickest ones to show. Firefly and Galaxy made their way closer. When the two branches were spaced out, Ocelot leaned back.

"Jump back and forth from these branches now. You should know how to do this." Ocelot explained.

Galaxy tensed. He flopped his tail in front of him. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to tree glide with a tail that was like a NightWing's. It would be impossible for him to do so. Galaxy stepped back, hoping that Firefly would end up going first. He just wanted to wait, even know he already knew he was going to fail it.

Ocelot's eyes looked at Firefly. "You go first."

Galaxy held back his sigh of relief as Firefly stepped ahead. Ocelot most likely picked her because Firefly's tail was more RainWing-like. Firefly's wings spread open as she looked up at the branches. She took a deep breath before lunging up. Her tail wrapped around one of the branches. Firefly was quick to shut her wings to leave more room for her to glide. When her tail was fully around the branch. Firefly lunged for the next. She slightly opened her wings to let herself glide to the next.

"Don't open your wings too much!" Ocelot shouted to Firefly.

Firefly nodded quickly as her wings closed. Her tail wrapped around the other branch. When it did, Firefly was quick to move her body to face the other branch. Firefly twisted her body at the wrong direction. Her body flopped over the branch, her tail wrapping around the branch still. Ocelot grunted as he looked down at Firefly.

"You're doing it all wrong! Your body is all wrong. Just, get off now. It's Galaxy's time to do this." he growled.

Galaxy jumped. Firefly sighed as she spread her wings opened. Firefly dived down to the ground. She made her way to where Galaxy sat. Galaxy took a deep breath. He walked over to the branches. Galaxy then looked at his tail. He wasn't sure how well he was going to do this with a NightWing-like tail. He stood there for a couple of minutes.

"Well?" Ocelot hissed.

Galaxy jumped. He took another deep breath. He spread open his wings as wide as he could. He then leapt up, flapping his wings as he did so. When Galaxy's tail slightly wrapped around the first branch, he kept his wings open slightly. It was enough for him to keep flapping his wings to stay in the air. Galaxy was quick to fly over to the next branch. Galaxy kept his wings opened as he went to the next branch.

"Keep your wings closed!" Galaxy heard the RainWing yell.

Galaxy flinched. He closed his wings fully when he went to the second branch. His tail just flopped over the branch, but it didn't wrap around it long enough. Galaxy fell straight to the ground. Ocelot grunted with annoyance as he flied next to Galaxy.

"What was that?" Ocelot growled at Galaxy as he bent down to look at him


End file.
